The present invention relates to the field of mechanical devices for use in facilitating sexual intercourse and, more particularly, to a mechanical device which can facilitate sexual intercourse by men with limited power of motion in the lower part of the trunk.
The performance of the sexual act requires of the man a certain amount of strength and mobility of the lower part of the trunk. Unfortunately, a significant fraction of men suffer from a lack of the requisite degree of strength and mobility of the lower part of the trunk, either permanently or temporarily, which makes it difficult or even impossible to perform the sexual act. Such loss of strength and mobility could come about as a result of disease or an accident, including lower back pain, and may last for only a few hours or may be a permanent and incurable condition.
The inability of such handicapped men to perform the sexual act in the conventional manner could be a significant psychological problem and could result, in the developing of lower self-esteem, inferiority complexes, and the like. Since such men are unable to produce strong movements of the lower part of their trunk during the sexual act they become passive and are fully dependent on the activity of the woman during the sexual act.
Several solutions to this problem are available. One of the simplest is the abandonment of the traditional, or missionary, position during intercourse in favor of a position wherein the man lies supine with the woman lying on top of the man. This allows the woman to take the more active role and greatly reduces the activity required of the man.
However, this technique suffers from the drawback that the man, while relieved from the need to exert great strength with the lower part of his trunk, is required to bear the full weight of the woman on the lower part of his trunk, which, in many cases, he may not be able to do, for reasons which are usually related to the same injury or disease which render it difficult or impossible for him to exert motion of the lower part of his trunk.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be desirable to have, a device which would make it possible for a man suffering from the inability to freely and powerfully move the lower part of his trunk to have satisfying sexual intercourse with his partner, which device would allow the man to take an active role in the sexual act without requiring powerful movements of the lower portion of his trunk and without placing undue weight on the lower portion of his trunk.